saulusfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
Melee Weapons Dusolith tusk hammer Type: '''Martial '''Range: n/a Damage: 1d8 Crit: x2 Cost: - Weight: 8 This Dusolith tusk was fastened to a bone shaft and nicked in and tied securely, making an effective one-handed warhammer. You can make trip attacks with this hammer at no penalty, and you can drop this weapon if your trip attempt turns on you. Dwarven death saw Type: Exotic Range: n/a Damage: 2d6 Crit: x3 Cost: 100 Weight: 9 Atop this pole-arm is a high-velocity, powered circular saw. This dwarven power saw is traditionally used for cutting wood and stone. However, through ancient and modern engineering feats, the Dwarves have compacted the saw's power source within a two-handed weapon handle, allowing the power saw tool to become a melee weapon capable of tearing enemies to shreds. The death saw is activated by twisting a locked switch at the bottom of the pole. It contains a similar compound used in bolt guns to provide its chemical energy source. This energy generally lasts a week of regular use before it must be replaced with new fuel, which are sold in cylindrical cases and loaded into the death saw via a loading chute near the bottom of the pole. This weapon may be magically upgraded as normal. Ethryn Double thin-blade Type: '''Exotic '''Range: n/a Damage: 1d6/1d6 Crit: 18-20/x2 Cost: - Weight: 5 This weapon is as nearly as long as a staff, and its ends are capped with two long thinblades. This is essentially a light double-sword, crafted for the Ethryn warriors of ages past who used these double-bladed swords for duels. Since this traditional practice has vanished, these blades are still around. A rather unorthodox weapon, it must be trained with extensively to be used effectively in battle. However, the blades are capable of becoming extremely dangerous in the hands of an expert, who can slide the thin blades through kinks and openings in armor and deal with multiple foes at once. Forearm blade Type: Simple Range: n/a Damage: 1d4 Crit: 19-20/x2 Cost: 15 Weight: 3 Worn on the forearm like a buckler, this weapon consists of a curved blade on the outer end of a bracer. This weapon is particularly formidable in close-quarter fighting. This weapon frees up the hand of that arm to wield another weapon. The Forearm blade is usually worn as a backup weapon or an addition to spiked armor. Widow’s knife Type: Exotic Range: 5/10/20 Damage: Str+d4 / 2d4 (prongs) Crit: 19-20/x2 or x3 prongs Cost: 25 Weight:2 Notes: 2 action reload Named for a similar-looking harvesting tool used in the verdant belts, this weapon has a wide blade on one end of a wood or an ivory handle. Hidden within the handle are two spring-loaded prongs. A thumb latch on the handle releases the prongs. The widow’s knife can also be thrown as a missile weapon. Woen karambit "raptor talon" Type: Exotic Range: n/a Damage: 1d4 Crit: 18-20/x2 Cost: 10 Weight: 1 This knife features a loop at the end of the handle to keep one's grip, and a talon-shaped curved blade on the other end. The Woen Karambit (more commonly called a Raptor Talon) is a curved knife that sports a loop at the end of its handle to hold one's index finger in. This makes the weapon harder to pry away from the wielder (+2 to CMD vs. disarm attempts). It was created in the image of the feared talon of the Deinonychus, which roam the forests and canyons of Woes. The Woen humans used it in battle with these dinosaurs and other fearsome creatures to ensure they would not drop it as easily in the heat of combat. Woen macuahuitl "blade cudgel" Type: Exotic Range: n/a Damage: 1d10 Crit: x2 Cost: 50 Weight: 8 This club-shaped weapon is fitted with several long prismatic obsidian blades. The Woen macuahuitl (nicknamed the blade cudgel) is a melee weapon about the same length as a typical longsword. It is a simple wooden cylindrical club that is fastened with many obsidian 'prismatic blades'. These are fitted into grooves carved into the wooden host and held in with a strong adhesive, derived from a special kind of ant and mixed with other substances to hold the blades in. These blades are surprisingly sharp and have been said to be able to decapitate animals as large as a horse in one precise swing. Some macuahuitl blades are pointed out like daggers rather than vertically. Ranged Weapons Bladed Crossbow Type: Simple Range: 15/30/60 Damage: 1d8 Crit: 19-20/x2 Cost: 600 Weight:10 Notes: AP 2, 1 action reload This crossbow is fitted with two extended pick-like blades on both ends of its stave. A bladed crossbow can be used as a melee weapon as well as a ranged weapon with no penalty. Each blade deals d4+STR damage and counts as a separate weapon. Firearms Bolt guns in Saulus are an invention by the Dwarven people of Orpia. These weapons utilize intricate mechanical technology that is expensive to make. Each bolt gun is powered by a localized handful of chemicals, when compounded together in a confined space produce a lot of kinetic energy. This launches a bolt, or a real-world bullet-sized quarrel, likened to a metal crossbow bolt or arrow without the fletching on the ends. These weapons are not prevalent enough to replace crossbows or bows, however they're growing in popularity as their power, accuracy, and ease-of-use has raised the bar for ranged weapons. The only problems with these weapons are that they tend to suffer mechanical issues from time to time, especially in the hands of ignorant wielders. When these mechanical errors occur, the weapons jam and are virtually useless as a firearm until fixed. A Knowledge (firearms) roll can assess the issue and then a repair check must be done to solve it. Bolt guns are also loud, however some modifications have been innovated to help lessen this issue. Each of these weapons requires the Exotic weapon proficiency (firearms) feat to be used at no penalty. Bolt pistol Type: Exotic Range: 60 ft. / 12 sq. Damage: 2d6 Crit: x2 Cost: 350 Weight: 3 Shots: 6 Notes: 1 move action reload This weapon resembles an old flintlock pistol, minus a few key differences. A cage is located on the top of the gun, with a small switch near the thumb of the wielder. This opens the cage and reveals a clip of 6 bolts. Each bolt resembles a pointed bullet. Bolts are auto-loaded through mechanical action after loading and after each shot is taken. There are concentric sights on the weapon to grant accuracy. Note: this weapon jams 50% of the time when a 1 is rolled. You must make a quick repair check (jury rig) and reload the weapon for it to function normally again. Bolt Rifle Type: Exotic Range: 120 ft. / 24 sq. Damage: 2d8 Crit: x2 Cost: 550 Weight: 10 Shots: 8 Notes: 1 move action reload This lever-operated rifle fires bolts from a box that must be loaded into a latch compartment on its side. This weapon fires bolts at high velocity, and is quite accurate when using the sights. Note: this weapon jams 50% of the time when a 1 is rolled. You must make a quick repair check (jury-rig) and reload the weapon for it to function normally again. Shotgun Type: Exotic Range: 15 ft. / 3 sq. Damage: 3d6-* Crit: x2 Cost: 550 Weight: 8 Shots: 5 Notes: Full-round reload (or move action to replace 2 bolts) (also known as a pump gun) This weapon resembles an old pump-action shotgun, minus a few key differences. Each bolt resembles a shotgun shell-sized bullet. When fired, the chemical combustion breaks up the bolt into shards, which spread out as its distance traveled increases, producing devastating close-range power and a greater chance to hit. After the first range increment, the bolt shards spread into a 10 ft. cone (for gaming purposes this adds a +1 to the attack roll due to the shot spreading). However, every increased increment beyond 15 ft. reduces the damage die by 1d6. Bolts are loaded through a pumping action after each shot is taken. When the weapon is exhausted of bolts, pushing the lever forward opens the loading hatch, and pumping the lever back closes it again. There are iron sights on the weapon to grant accuracy. Note: this weapon jams 50% of the time when a 1 is rolled. You must make a quick repair check (jury rig) and reload the weapon for it to function normally again. There is a short and long arm version of this weapon. The statistics for the short arm version of the shotgun is represented above. A long arm shotgun typically has a stock, weighs 10 lbs., and has a capacity of 7. Attachments Bolt guns have a few modifications at their disposal. Suppressor This extension is fitted upon the barrel of a bolt pistol or rifle. Whenever the weapon is fired with a suppressor, it will not sound like a distinctive gunshot. A perception check of DC 13 must be made to determine if anyone notices the sound or recognizes it was a gunshot. Cost: 125 gp Scope This attachment is for bolt rifles. It increases the effective range for a rifle by +50% (increasing the range to 180 ft. / 36. sq.). However, all shots within 60 ft. / 12 squares are made at -2, due to the scope reducing the wielder's ability to aim within close range. Cost: 150 gp Bayonet This attachment is fairly obvious in its function. A small blade is attached to the end of a rifle to provide it with some melee capability. Bayonets can be masterwork quality or magically enhanced like any other weapon. Damage: 1d4 Cost: 20 gp Extended Rifle Magazine This magazine is larger than the stock rifle mag and holds 14 rounds. It weighs 1 lb. when fully loaded. Cost: 45 gp